gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
The Apologetic Assassin
Note: Please do not copy my code formatting :3. I bite. "No one...would ever know...why I'm doing all of this." 'Appearance' Blending in with the darkness and often seen as a living shadow themselves, mortals and other normal beings will not be able to see more than a silhouette at the most for the A.A., and even then, their figure will slowly disappear from their mind, until there is only a faint impression that perhaps someone had once been in their place. Due to these factors, they have said to be never been seen by anyone alive. Even for those who have enhanced vision abilities, their features are unable to be seen. They wear an assassin-oriented outfit with an obsidian catamount mask hanging from their belt, remaining unworn, with no gold imprints. The actual mask on their face is separated into the bottom and top half, relatively equal in size and split around the proximity of the nose and the areas around it, though not horizontally, with a relatively thin silver lining of some material. Their eyes are covered by two dark crimson, polished orbs on the upper part of their mask, where the eyes (obviously) would be positioned. Their hair and features are obscured, by their hood and mask, which has a noticeable lack of angular shape. Their outfit is often smudged in appearance, and often appearing as within a dark color scheme, and obscures any weapons they are carrying, but are also clinging to their physique. They retain a fit and lean build, and can be considered incredibly scrawny, especially when compared to adults. They are also very short--about 5' 9' '. 'Personality' Haha this needs mass updating. The Apologetic Assassin is, as their name implies, very ironic in personality. Though they specialize in killing people, they much prefer to do it secretly—that is, without their presence and focus ever being known. Though unknown if they have a motive, they are clearly calculating and not willing to take chances on the moment—most of the time. Overall, from the simple fact that they hide weapons where accessible so they can obtain them if necessary, they are very resourceful and have a good memory. Otherwise, they have a pattern of doing things as if a code that has not been cracked yet. In their crimes, they leave no tracks other than what they want to leave (will be specified in POVs). Even the tracks that they want to leave reveal nothing about them—or only what they want others to know about them. They seem to have an inability to feel pain. Their motives for joining the Masked Ones is unclear, seeing that they tend to work best alone instead of in a group, so why then, join a group? However, it can be seen that they most likely have a motive for everything they do, and not just for the sake of killing others. If somehow one were to get them to trust oneself, they would be relatively open and would be willing to do anything—but one should not want to befriend them, unless one is insane. There's a lot of mystery around who they actually are. Though not willing to take risks, they are not the type of person to completely do everything just for the sake of having to do it. They do leave a few side missions, which might just be what they are doing. In this, they are quite daring and reckless, so perhaps getting them to take risks such as these, hard as it would be, would be a great weakness. But the real question is, if what they are doing is only the side missions…what is the greater objective as a whole? Backstory Very unknown... Story WIP Abilities Unknown, but it's easy to presume that they are superhuman, with greater speed, strength, agility, stamina, etc., far beyond the average human or even average trained assassin. Powers Do they have any??? Battle Statistics WIP Relationships The Black Mamba They seem to be close, and the A.A. often admonishes him, and acts kind of like an absent caretaker. Their relationship is scantily seen. TBA Kenshin ??? Fallon ??? Kewl Weird kid. TBD The Masked Ones Benigno The A.A. nearly killed the other, if not for the other's instincts acting out in a nick of time. It's unknown what the A.A. thinks about the incident. Information *They have a catch. Gallery Please feel free to add if you want! Category:OC Category:Work in progress